Drifting Apart
by InfinitiveEvil101
Summary: Mac and Bloo have had some good times, some bad times, and times where they want to kill each other. Now that Mac's an adult, will he forget his long time friend? MacOC OneShot.


Drifting Apart

Disclaimer: Mac and Bloo are dummies in their own right. I've added my own character for romantic purposes.

Bloo ran down the wet sparkling grass while yelling at Mac to pass the ball. As fast as he could, Mac tossed the ball at Bloo, but since his coordination was slim to none it slipped through his stubby hands and into his mouth.

"M-Mac!" muffled Bloo while trying to get the ball out of his mouth. Mac sighed.

"I'm coming, Bloo. Don't move." he rushed over behind Bloo and whacked his back one time.

The ball came out and Bloo loosened up his mouth a little. Mac started to laugh.

"You think that's funny Mac? We'll wait to you see...THIS!" he yelled while hurling the ball over Mac's head and into a window of the Foster's home.

"Oops."

"Bloo you did it again! This is why Master Hairyman is always threatening to kick you out..."

"Aw, don't sweat it Mac, I mean he won't even know it's me unless he finds out."

"MASTER BLOOREGARD!" the roar of the raging rabbit came from his office which is where the ball went through.

Bloo grabs Mac's arm and they take off. The blob was enjoying himself even in the biggest pickles, but Mac grew tired of his imaginary friends idioticy...

Thirteen years later...

Madame Foster has fallen ill in her old age. Master Hairyman has become more bitter than usual now that the Foster Home had been under custody of Frankie. Many imaginary friends have been adopted including Wilt, Edwardo, and CoCo. Yet there was one who was never to be taken. Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Mac's faithful friend.

When Mac went to college two years earlier, it gave him an excuse to not be able to visit Bloo too often. Bloo didn't take this too well and as a result grew weak from his lack of friendship.

Eventually the 20-year-old did come back to see his old friend, only this time he didn't come alone. There was a woman with him who appeared to be the same age.

"Bloo, guess who's back!" exclaimed the level-headed young man.

The blob had already made it down the stairs with a quickness.

"Mac you came! I've missed you buddy! So when's this stupid college thing gonna blow over?"

"Uh, that's what I came hee to talk to you about." started Mac. "I'm done. I went to a 2 year college instead of a 4 year one."

"Great! Then you can spend all of your time with me!"

"And the problem with that is...I can't. Bloo, I'm all grown up now and even though we've had some good times together you can't stay attached to me forever."

"S-...Sure I c-can! No one's making you leave Mac, just ask Mr. Grumpula to stay with me for a few days...or months...years..."

Mac gave a very deep sigh. "Bloo, this is my fiance Tosha. I met her in college and now that were out we plan on making a family together."

"Oh, I get it! you want me to come with you! Now that your out of the house your mom can't get mad about us being together. Good idea Mac!"

The woman stepped in. "Wrong! We that is, Mac and I, can't have some little blue blob in our house. I mean what about our babies? They'll be traumitized by the sight of you!"

"Traumitized! At this wonderful mug? I don't think so Ms. Toshi! There's a plane ticket with Japan on it that's calling you..."

"It's Tosha!" shouted the irritated woman.

"Enough you two! I didn't want to start anything so I'll make this quick and painless. Bloo I think it's time that you forget about me and find someone else. There's no reason for you to hide anymore."

"But Mac...I thought we ahd something special..."

At that instant, Tosha grabbed Mac's face and kissed him passionately. "Hm, looks like WE have something special now! Can we go darling, I grow tired of this place."

Mac nodded his head slowly and they made for the door. He turned to see his old friend one last time. "Goodbye Bloo. Make some kid the luckiest in the world."

The door closed. Bloo's face grew pale and he fainted. He started to whisper. "Mac...Tosha...Mac 'n Tosh?...How corny can you get?"

For some time he did not arise, but when he did it is said that he fufilled his best friend's wishes and found a new one. Now Blooregard Q. Kazoo is making a little boy laugh with ludicrious Mac jokes, jokes only he and Mac would ever understand.

A/N: The ending sucks, I know. It was worth the effort though. Tell me how you like my one and only One-Shot!


End file.
